Teen Summer Camp
by CallmeOliviaP
Summary: In the summer camp kim met with her girl-friends again, what happends when Julie's boyfriend and his friends came to the camp? Will a certain brunette catch kim's eye? Read to find out! First story so please go easy on me! Plus, i speak spanish actually so... sorry for the mistakes! Hope you like it!
1. Meetings

**Hi there! ****Olivia here, and no i'm not Oliva Holt (sadly) it's just coincidence ha ha ha ha ha ha … ****yes I know bad joke.. Well, this is my first time here, so please go easy on me! Plus, I don't speak English, I speak Spanish.. so since now sorry if I have mistakes in the writing and please help me to not do it again! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own kickin it.**

**Kim's POV**

Finally! I'm here! The place that I have been expecting all the year. The Teen Summer Camp (I know bad name) but the place is awesome! It's the best camp in the world, and I will see the girls again I miss them a lot! By the way I'm Kimberly Crawford, but call me Kim … If you call me Kimberly, Kimmers, Kimmy, etc I'm gonna kick your ass… _You're so cute_… Shup up mind! Whatever… I'm 16 years old, I have long curly blonde hair, I am about 5', second degree black belt at karate and I don't have a boyfriend and don't want to have it. I have an older brother, is name is Liam, he is 18. We fight like all the siblings but inside…_really inside_… we love each other. He came to the camp with me.

Anyway, I kiss my mom goodbye and got out of the car. I Get my suitcase and went to the administration to cheek my in. When I was ready I go to my cabin. When I opened the door I found my girls sitting and chating…of course about boys… when the saw my they all scream with exitment and came to hug me and of course I hugged back.

Let me tell you about the girl. First we have Grace, she is really confident and a little bossy, but inside she is a great friend and our staylist haha… I met her the first, six years ago…

Flashback

I was walking alone in the beach, it was my first year in the TSM so I was alone. And my brother was with his friends and let my alone what a wonderful brother...

Anyway, while I was walking I saw a necklace in the shore, when go to look at it a pretty brunett about my age came to me.

"You found it! I have been searching it all day! Thank you! You're new? What's your name?" Said the girl happily

"Yes I am, I'm Kim!" I said

"Nice to meet you Kim I'm Grace, so… you want to meet my friends?" asked Grace

"Sure" I said with a small smile. There I met Julie and Kelsey.

Flashback over

Julie is nerdy but we all love her for that, she always help us. She has long straight red hair and she wear glasses but she is still pretty with it. And then Kelsey, she has short curly dark hair, she is the one that had more boyfriends, the good thing is that she always give us advice about boys.

"Kim! I have miss you so much!" "Yeah! Me too" " Oh girl you look hot!" Said the girls.

"I miss you too! And thanks Kels you too!" I said.

"So any news?" Asked Grace

"Not really, it have been a boring year" I replied

"Well, I have some news.." Julie said while a smile appeared in her lips

"Spill it girl!" Kels said

"Well, remember the guy I told you that I liked?" We all nod our heads. "He asked me to be his girlfriend and I say yes!" Julie said. We all congratulated her. And she said "wait! That's not all! He came to the camp with his friends!"

"That's awesome Juls!" Grace said. I know what Julie means with this, she want us to get a boyfriend, but that's not going to happen because one, Julie's boyfriend is a nerd so his friends must be like him, and two, I'm not interested in have a boyfriend.

"So you guys want to meet them?" Julie asked. Grace, Kels and I looked at each other before say "Ok" _Kim prepare yourself you're going to date a nerd! I'm so excited_ (sarcasm included)

We all go out of the cabin and follow Julie to the boys cabins. Julie knock the door and a skinny red hair opened the door. When he saw Julie, he give her a light hug, _this must be his boyfriend _I though.

"Salutations! I'm Milton Krupnick, Julie's boyfriend and I suppose that you're Kim, Grace and Kelsey! Am I right?" Milton said to us

"Yes you're right!" I said smiling. "Wait a minute I'm going to call the guys!" He said

He entered the cabin and when he go out he came with his friends. They were a afican-decent boy, a latino dark haired and… and… and… and... There he was the most hot guy I have seen in all my life! He has perfect brown hair, two brown swimming pools that the people call eyes and a magic smile.. _you so like him_… WAIT WHAT? NONONO, I don't mean like that it's more like, yes he is hot and all but I don't even know him and and…

"Kim? Kim!?" Julie said "Kim are you ok?"

"Wha-What? Oh yes, I'm great! I was just thinking you know…" I replied. I can feel my cheeks got heated, shit… I must be blushing like crazy.

"Well this is Eddie" (point eddie here) "Jerry"( point to Jerry) " And Jack" (point to Jack) Milton said.

"What it do gir? Soy Jerry, pero puedes llamarme 'el dueño de tu corazón', que te puedo decir? Soy el chico de tus sueños" Jerry said to Grace, it looks like they like each other… I kind of figured it out because both are smiling like idiots. Grace just giggled stupidly_. Love…_

I turned my head to catch Jack staring at me. He smiled and I smiled back. Then the lunch bell rang and we all go to eat.


	2. Thanks Liam

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! I loved them…so now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin it.**

When we arrived at the lunch center (I don't know if that is okay…please tell me know how to say the place where people have lunch) we sit in an empty table and started chatting…_well, they were talking, you were thinking about how good Jack looks in that shirt… _Whaaat?! Of course no… well maybe… okay yes I was you have any problem about it?!..._Just saying..._

''Hey Kim tell us about you'' Asked Milton, all looked at me…just great…

''Well, emm… I live in Seaford, I have an older brother, 16 years old, I'm second degree black belt at karate, and this is the six year that I came, so that is my life.. what more do you want to know?'' I replied.

''Boyfriend?'' Jack asked. I look at him and shake my head. ''Wait, you're Liam's little sister?!'' Said Jack.

"Yes?" I replied a bit insure of what to say. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that all the boys think that you're hot" Jack said smirking. I started to blush and looked down.

"Okaay…so want to get going we can go to the beach an-" Grace started but was cut by my brother.

"Hey sis, what are you doing?" Liam said looking at the boys, I already know what he wants, you'll see, my brother is really over-protective, so when he see me with a boy talking he always get into the conversation… _wipie!_

"Liam?" Jack asked. "Jack dude, how are you man?!" They did a hand shake and start talking. "Okay what's going on here? How you two know each other?" Asked Milton confused, well, all of us were confused.

"Well, we had a karate tournament a year ago and we fought. It was a very good fight so we continue talk to each other and we became friends, and well, that's it" Said Liam happily, I'm going to kill him! How could he never tell me that he has such a… _tall _friend yeah, that is what I was going to say…_ tall?… sure…_Shut up!

We all nod our heads, and Grace said "Well, what I was saying before be cut, why don't we go to the beach?" And we replied with "Great idea Grace!" "You got it girl!" "I want to see hot mamacitas in bikinis yo! Wooooh!" "Sure"

We went to our cabin to change in our swimming clothes and the boys to theirs of course, and my brother and his friends said that they would join us.

I changed in my sky-blue bikini and put a short shorts and a tank top. Julie was in a red bikini and a long dress, Grace in a pink bikini and she decided to just wear a towel, and then Kelsey was in a green bikini with just her short shorts.

When we get to the beach the guys were already there.

Then Jerry shouts "let's go to swim dudes wooooooh!"

And all the guys, Julie and Kelsey went to the sea. I just take off my shorts and my top and sit on my towel, and Grace just sits in hers.

**Jack's pov**

I saw Kim in the shore with Grace. Man she looks so hot in bikini! Suddenly a great idea came to me muahahah…

"Jerry!" I shout. He came swimming to me and said "What's up yo? Wait, do you think that Grace likes me, well a mean, of course who don't, that was a stupid question!" I rolled my eyes at my weird friend. "Maybe, I mean, you just met her today, do you already like her?" I Asked. "I don' know, wait, what?" Jerry said. "Nevermind. Do you want to help me in something really fun?" I asked, Jerry nods his head very fast with excitement. "Well then…"

**Kim's pov**

I saw Jack came to me and without say anything he picks me up in his shoulder and carries me to the sea, I kick his back but nothing happen.

"Jack put me down now!" I said. "Nope" He relied.

"Please… put me down" I said "How you said boss" He said, a second after I was in the sea when I stand up, the water it was by my waist. I looked at Jack that was laughing a bit too hard along with Jerry who did the same to Grace. When Jack look at me he smile innocent_…so cute…_ just a little bit… it's not that I like him or anything hah whaaaaat? That would be just too fun!

"What the hell Jack?!" I shout

"Chill Kimmy, it was just a joke! It's very hot, and you were like on fire there…I mean, emm well, you know… I don't mean that I think you're hot, it's just that you know, the weather is hot so maybe you were hot, but not hot like hot it was just-"By this time all of the guys and girls but me were laughing at his nervousness. "I got it Jack, but still I'm mad at you" I said simply. "Oh, really?"Jack asked getting closer to me. "Y-Yes" I replied. "And now?" Jack asked, our chests are now together. "This is not going to change anything Jackie" I replied trying to get confidence. "Well then…" Jack put his fore head with mine and said "I'm sorry Kimmy" He puts his hands in my waist. Inside I was about to explode but I tried to keep it inside, so I looked at his eyes… wrong move… I get lost in those brown beautiful eyes and-

"EHEM, EHEM.." _Thanks a lot Liam…_We break (jump) apart. "Okaaay, why don't we just you know, head back to our cabins, it's getting late and the presentation is in two hours" Grace said cutting the award moment. I mouthed "thanks" to her, she nods and we went to our cabin.


	3. The Presentation

**Hi guys, Oli here! Thanks for the reviews and the support! I want to tell you that I don´t have nothing planned, so please if you have any ideas please let me know! Thanks again!**

**Now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own kickin it**

When we arrived at the cabin the girls started asking me things about the recent very awkward moment with Jack.

"Care to explain what was that!?" Kels said

"Do you like him?!" Grace asked

"I think they would do such a cute couple!" Julie said

"Girls,.." I started but they continue asking questions "Girls!" Nothing "GIRLS!" They all shut up and looked at me. And I continue "Look, I don't know what just happened, I mean I just looked at him and… I don't know girls" I sighed and Grace said "You like him." I looked at her "What? No, I mean, yes he is cute and all but I just met him today" I said "Love at the first sight" Said Julie with a dreaming face. "I don't know girls... but let's no talk more about this. So, what are you going to wear for the presentation?" I asked

"This" Grace said ( cgi/set?id=82989892&.locale=es)

"OMG! That is so cute, I'm sure that Jerry is going to love it in you!" Kelsey said smirking to Grace. "What are you saying Kels?" Grace asked "It isn't obvious? You two so like each other!" I said "Whaaaaaat? Pfff… I do not like Jerry, at ALL! Ha.." Grace said, her voice was 8 times higher than the normal. "You can't lie to save your like Gracie-bell!" Julie said.

"Okay, okay, maybe I have a little crush on him but just that okay?! Plus, I just met him, so yeah… so what do you girls are going to wear?" Grace asked.

"That clothes over there" Kelsey said pointing to her clothes ( cgi/set?id=83023812&.locale=es)

"I love them! Well, I am going to wear this" Julie said showing hers ( cgi/set?id=82991993&.locale=es)

"Love both!" The girls said happily

"What are you going to wear Kim?"

"Emm… this" I showed them my clothes and they said they loved it ( cgi/set?id=83025102&.locale=es)

We prepared, and went to the presentation. When we arrived, we sit in an empty table and start chatting.

"Hello, hello, 1,2,3, this thing is on? Oh it is? Ohh… Well, welcome to the Teen Summer Camp!" All the people and us clapped "Thank you, thank you, well, I'm Rudy Gilluespe (I don't know if this is right) and I'm the owner of the camp. I'm so happy to have you guys here again, and I see new faces! Please lets give them a welcome to our camp!" All of us clapped, again…"Okay thank you, well this year the camp is going to be more interesting, there is going to be a competition, girls vs boys" More clapping… "At the end of the night we are going to give you the games and the times of breakfast, lunch and dinner. So, I think that is all…Oh! And have a good time!" Rudy said, he is very nice, he always understand us and all, so we love him a lot!

"Lets going to dance!" Grace said

"Sure" We all replied

We went to the dance floor and starting dancing. I felt someone looking at me so I turned my head to see Jack smiling at me, he came closer and said "You're very pretty Kimmy" I started to blush and said "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself, oh and" I hit him in the arm "Oww!… what was that about?!" Jack asked "Don´t call me Kimmy" I relied " How you say, geez…" Jack said.

I turned my head and saw Grace and Jerry dancing and laughing together. I looked and Jack and he is looking and them too.

"Hey Jack," I said, he looked at me and said "Yes" I gave him a confused face and he said "If I want to put them together? Yes I want" "Great, so how we do it?" Jack looked at me and said "Well, we have to go to a bed, then take off our clothes, then- " "No! No that dumbass! How can we-" " Yes, I know Kimmy, I was just kidding" Jack said chuckling, I gave him a death glare and he puts a serious face.

"I will forget that that happened" I said "What happened?" asked Jack smirking. I sighed, tuned around and walked away.

When I was walking I saw my brother sitting alone so I went with him.

"Hey bro, why are you alone?" I asked

"Hey sis, nothing special, it's just that I don't feel like dancing. Hey can I ask you a question?" Liam said

"You already did it" I replied smiling

"Ha ha, you're so funny, be honest, what's going on between you and Jack?" Liam asked

"There is nothing going on between us, we just met and we don't get along very well." I said

"Kim, I'm not Jerry, I saw the moment that you two had in the beach" Liam said_…Yeah and you ruined it too…_

"Well, that was a mistake okay? I don't really know what I was thinking in that moment" I said in a serious tone.

"But you had like that I haven't interrupted?" He asked

"Maybe, well no,… umm… I don't know, maybe yes" I replied

"So you like him?" He asked

"Well, umm… I mean…, hey you said one question!" I said

"Okay sis, but I'm going to get the answer sooner or later muahhahah" He said, I rolled my eyes and went back to the girls.

"Attention, attention teens! There is going to be a microphone for the people who want to sing, that's all!"

"Kim! You have to go there, you voice is amazing!" Julie said

"Yea come on Kimmers!" Grace said

"I don't know girls…"

"Come on girl! Don't loose this opportunity to show Jack- a mean all the camp your beautiful voice!" Kelsey said.

I sighed "Okay" They all cheer for me, and I went to the DJ and ask for a song. I got to the stage and said "Hi guys! I'm Kim and I am going to sing warrior by Demi Lovato."

_This is a story that I've never told__  
__I gotta get this off my chest to let it go__  
__I need to take back the light inside you stole__  
__You're a criminal__  
__And you still like you're fraud___

_All the pain and the truth__  
__I wear like a battle wound__  
__So ashamed so confused, I was broken, and bruised___

_Now I'm a warrior__  
__Now I've got thicker skin__  
__I'm a warrior__  
__I'm stronger than I've never been__  
__And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get it__  
__I'm a warrior__  
__And you can never hurt me again___

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire__  
__You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar__  
__I've got shame, I've got scars__  
__But I will never show__  
__I'm a survivor__  
__And always and you know___

_Cause all the pain and the truth__  
__I wear like a battle wound__  
__So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised___

_Cause now I'm a warrior__  
__Now I've got thicker skin__  
__I'm a warrior__  
__I'm stronger than I've ever been__  
__And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get it__  
__I'm a warrior__  
__And you can never hurt me...___

_There's a part of me I cant get back__  
__A little girl grew up too fast__  
__All it took was once, I'll never be the same__  
__Now I take it back my life today__  
__Nothing left that you can say__  
__Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway___

_Now I'm a warrior__  
__Now I've got thicker skin__  
__Now im a warrior__  
__I'm stronger than I've ever been__  
__And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get it__  
__I'm a warrior__  
__And you can never hurt me again___

_Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah___

_You can never hurt me again_

When I finished all the people stand up and started cheering for me. That was a very good moment!


	4. Truth or Dare?

**Hi guys! What's going on? Sorry I haven't update in a while I'm soooo sorry! It's cause in my country we are in school time, so I have a lot of tests, homework and blah blah… So I am a little busy with all. Anyway, thank you soooo much for the reviews, follows, favorites and all, thank you! Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own kickin it**

Jack's pov

It's been a week since we started the camp, all is going great and I'm starting to get along with Kim. Anyway, now we are in our cabin waiting for the girls to came, because we're going to have a friends' night… you know, films, popcorn, some games, all the normal things.

We heard a knock on the door and Eddie went to open it.

"Hello ladies…" Eddie said winking at the girls in pajamas.

"Shut it Eddie" Grace and Kim said, Julie just went running to Milton ant they gave each other a hug. And Kelsey smiled at Eddie, which he returned.

"Hi guys" Kim said, "Hey" "Wassup mamacita?" "Salutations" We answered.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"We can play Truth or Dare" Kelsey said. "Sure" we all said

Milton went for a bottle, we sit in a circle and when he came back asked "Who will start?"

"I will" Grace said, the bottle landed on Julie. "So Juls, truth or dare?" She asked

"mm… truth" Jule replied

"Milton and you already kissed?" Grace asked. "Not yet" "Okay"

Julie spin the bottle and landed on Kim "truth or dare?" "Truth" Kim replied.

"Well, mmm… oh I know! Is it truth that you like someone at this camp?" Julie asked. "Well, maybe yes." Kim replied. I feel a lot of happiness coming inside of me, there is a chance that the guy that kim likes it's me! Well, I know, there are a lot of guys in the camp besides me, but what? A guy can not dream? _Oh… so now you like her…_yes. YES I do! Wow I feel so much better now that I admitted that to myself.

"Who?" Jerry asked. "Hey! It was just one question!" Kim said.

"Okay, okay…" jerry said. "It's your turn Kimmers" Grace said, Kim gave her one of her famous death glares and spin the bottle. It landed on Jerry. "Truth or dare Jerry?" Kim asked.

"Of course dare, I mean don't you know who I am? Soy Jerry el dueño de todo lo swag yo!" Jerry replied, i do think that he shouldn't have chosen dare by the evil looks of Kim's eyes she is showing now.

"I dare you to go to the beach and take a cold shower" Kim said. Jerry's face paled. "What are you scared?" I asked smirking. This is going to be so fun…

"N-No…Ahem…no, I'm not scared" Jerry said

"Then do it" Kim said smirking, god she looks so pretty doing that…

"Yea I will." Jerry said walking to the door, with us following behind.

We arrived to the beach, he takes his shirt and short off, so he was just is boxers. I covered Kim's eyes and she smiled at this. I smiled back but of course she can't see it.

"Okay… 1…2…and 3" With that Jerry was in the sea. Then he shouted "Yo Jack the water is swasome! Come here all of you!".

I uncovered Kim's eyes and went to the shore SPLASH! When I stood up, the onlyu thing I could see was Kim laughing really hard…"Oh, so you want to play mh? Bring it" And with that I pulled her down with me at the cold water. We started throwing water and then all the guys joined us, but Kim and I continued in our little word, that was when I realized how close we were, not that I complained. We leaning in, our noses where touching and…

**I'm sooo sorry for not update is so long! Please don't hate me! I have been super busy and if my grades go down my mother will take my computer! Sorry is short but I had no time!**


	5. Kisses

**Hey guys! How have you been? I'am really sorry for not updating in so long! I already told you that I have a lot of school stuff but well…here is the new chapter so hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin'it, if I did Jack and Kim would be dating by now ;)**

_Jack's POV_

_Previously_

_We started throwing water and then all the guys joined us, but Kim and I continued in our little word, that was when I realized how close we were, not that I complained. We leaning in, our noses where touching and…_

"Jack man! Check this out!" _Jerry… I swear I'm going to kill that little…_

We jumped apart and blushed like tomatoes. She is so cute when she blushes and looks down… _So cheesy! Come on where is your man card?! Make your move dude, you're Jack Freaking Brewer! _Shut it!

"What Jerry" I asked not trying to hid my anger at all.

And then I notice that all the guys where looking at what Jerry was pointing. My jaw touch the water (if you don't remember it they are in the sea yet) when I saw it.

Milton and Julie were kissing! I mean yes they are dating and all, but I have never expected that they will kiss before marry each other, yea I know It's a little too much but hey! they are Milton and Julie!

All of us started to go to the shore without interrupt them.

At the cabin

Kim's POV

"I cannot belive they already kissed!" I said, I'm so happy for them! I know that it isn't a big deal but come on! They are Julie and Milton!

"Yeah me too, I'm really happy for them" Said Grace while sitting at the edge of one of the beds.

"Hey guys, do you think that they are going to… you know…do it?" Asked Eddie. I looked at Grace and Kels and we started laughing our butts off.

"OMG! Eddie how could you think that?! Hahaha, I mean they are Milton and Julie! It's a miracle that they already kissed!" Said Kelsey, while Grace, Jerry, and Eddie started laughing at the though. I had stopped laughing when I notice that Jack wasn't here.

"Hey guys where is Jack?" I asked. They all shrugged. " I'm going too search him" I said "Okay" They replied.

When I was out of the cabin I started searching for Jack. Finally I found him at the old house tree.

"Hey" I said while I get to the top and I sit next to Jack. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hi" He replied.

"What are you doing here alone?" I asked

"oh, you know just thinking" Jack said

"About what?" I said

He though for a little and then turned to face me. "Kim you said that you like someone in this camp right?" He asked. I nodded "Who is it?" "Well, emm…" What I say now?! _Just tell him that you like him!_ I can't do that, what if he doesn't feel the same way? I'm going to ruin our friendship. "Don't worry, sorry for asking that. It isn't my busyness, just forget I asked that okay?" He said. "No" I said. "Great, now let's go to the cab- you said what now?" He asked confused "I said that I won't forget it" I replied. "He smiled and asked "Then you want to tell me who do you like?" Okay here goes nothing, I sigh and said "He's amazing in all the ways, he has the prettiest eyes that I have ever seen, perfect brown hair, six pack" Jack chuckled at this "really protective, sweet, a little cocky but I love it and he is an awesome friend" Jack came closer to me and said " I know who is he" I smiled and asked "who?" "Me" Jack said while leaning in, I did it too. When our lips met I felt butterflies inside. He puts his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. One of my hands was on his neck while the other was playing with his hair. The kiss started getting heater and we pulled apart for that stupid thing called air.

After a long make up session we decided to go to the cabin. When we get there all the guys were sleeping. Grace with Jerry, Eddie with Kels and Julie and Milton of course, I want to know how it went with them.

I was interrupt in my though with a pair of strong arms wrapping around my waist and a lot of kisses in my neck. I let out a moan and I swear I can feel Jack smirking in my neck. He then spin my around so I can face him and connect our lips. It's like his lips are addictive, I can't stop kissing him. I pulled away hard, he put a confused face and then I did something that I really do not expected at all for me. I jumped on him and starting kissing him again, with my legs around his waist and my hands on his neck. He has his hands on my legs supporting me. He then sits in his bed with me on him and continued kissing me. His hands were now in my hips pulling me closer to him, one of his hands went down to my butt and squeezed it a bit. I jumped a little but the relaxed. This was the best feeling ever! We pulled away and put our foreheads together.

"Kimmy will you be my girlfriend?" Jack asked smiling.

"I would love to" I replied also smiling.

"Hey Kim" Jack said

"Yeah?" I asked

"Can I tell you something?" Jack said

"Sure, what is it?" I said

"I love you"


End file.
